Dark Princess
by Edward's Wife since 1918
Summary: Voldemort has succeeded in taking over the world, now he just has to have a queen to rule beside him... only the chosen one wants nothing to do with it. So he kidnaps her and will teach her the ways of evil. please r and r
1. Chapter 1

Dark Princess

Summary: Voldemort has succeeded in taking over the world, now he just has to have a queen to rule beside him... only the chosen one wants nothing to do with it. So he kidnaps her and will teach her the ways of evil. i dont own harry potter.

Preface.

Why am I here?

Why me?

What have you done to me?

I tell you now you say you have made me yours but I will never be yours. I shall burn at the heart off time never to grow old and never to die. You say I am your saviour I will not! I will save those from this fate. I will not be yours ...I will not be the Dark Princess.

_yes you will my sweet just you wait..._

please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark princess.

The walls are made of a dark stone. There are tapestry's which are said at night to scream. Not just any screams _the screams of death._ Its drapes are blood red and hang loosely in front of the window.

In the centre of the throne room is the throne. _The throne of death._ On the throne sits the dark lord himself. His name alone scares the hell out of them so wizard call him he_ who should not be named. _They have every right to fear him. He _is_ death itself. He is the most powerful wizard to ever have come into existence or he will be when he meets his dark princess.

The dark lord is about to meet with his death eaters to discuss taking over the ministry of magic and then Hogwarts. And of course the other matter in hand to get is full powers he needs his dark princess. He is already sat when the death eaters enter, each wearing black clothing and skulls masks to hide their identities.

"Welcome my friends," the dark lord hisses in his snake like voice. For you see he is part snake, his nose has become nothing but to holes for him to breathe through. His eyes are that of a hunter.

He points his bony, pale hands at the centre of the table, mutters some words and a table make of oak and chairs appear. The death eaters take their places and sit in silence facing the dark lord waiting for his wise words.

"You may notice that not all my followers are here. Only you my most trusted will ever know about these plans. For we are the _purist _of all wizards. Our bloodlines of pure bloods go back to before Goodricke Gryffindor and slithering. We are going to take over the rest of this world. By any means necessary. We will purify this world of _vermin...of scum...of ..._" he took a deep breath and hissed _"mudbloods."_ There was an angry hiss from beside him as his faithful snake slithered from his hiding place to join his master on the thrown. "Nagini" he whispered in adoration.

There in the throne room lord Voldemort and his followers begin to discuss the domination when they are interrupted.

"Master, master." A ratty man called peter Pettigrew scampers from the door to the dark lord. H whispers something in the dark lord's ear. The death eaters murmur, this is not the kind of thing that is allowed. "Be silent my friends, do not be alarmed peter was only informing me our special guest from Hogwarts has arrived. The one who will tell me who is my dark princess."

In comes two big men [also death eaters] dragging along none other than professor Trelawney. Her usual green robe in tawn and covered in blood. His hair is as wild as a wild garden left unattended. Her glasses are cracked. She is shaking, quivering with fear. She has known this would come. She saw it in the tea cups. "now gentlemen that is no way to treat a lady," the lord gets up and slowly walks over to her and offers her one of his cold hands. Shakily she takes it. Not knowing this is her doom.

"What do you want with me?" she stutters.

"Well dear, you can see the future not I, shouldn't you be able to tell me why you are here."

"No ...your highness...your lordship."

"No? Well I'll tell you. I am looking for the one who will complete my powers...make me whole..."

"Oh my lord I am most flattered but you're not really my type..." professor says. The death eaters stifle their laughter's and the woman's madness.

"I am aware it is not you woman. But you are going to tell me who it is."

"I don't know," she says refusing to make eye contact with him, knowing his snake eyes will work out the truth behind her lies.

"Are you sure?"

She nods her head vigorously. #

"Well in that case...we have no need of you...nagini want a snack?"

The dark lord turns his back and his black cap flows behind him. The snake begins is journey to his food.

"WAIT!" she yells." I remember...I saw...something..."

_Flashback_

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sat in professor Trelawney's classroom. Harry is looking around the room taking in all the strange things in the room. Ron is fast asleep, snoring like a pig as he drools over his hand me down book of teacup reading from Fred and George. Whilst Hermione has her head fixed in a book, looking fascinating and reading up ready to be the not it all in this class.

"Good morning class," professor Trelawney says happy as can be in her little world of her own.

Everyone mutters incoherent words but she pays no attention to them.

"Today we will be taking tea cup readings. Do you all have your partners?" everyone starts to pair up. Leaving poor Hermione on her own. "Dear, why don't you come and sit with me?"

Hermonie sees this as her chance to show off in front of the teacher. So she jumps up from her seat and goes to sit beside her. Professor Trelawney takes her teacup as does everyone else. "now class using your books see if you can work out what each tealeaf says...for instance miss grangers hear says..."she zones out and then drops the cup to the floor but before it drops hermonie's eyes flash gold and it stops mid air.

"What is it miss?" Hermione asks taking the attention away from her and what she just did.

"You have the mark of darkness..."

Lord Voldemort saw this. Finally. Only one person would have the mark of darkness. _My dark princess. Hermonie Ganger. My princess I'm coming for y_ou.

I hope this was ok. Review and let me know.


End file.
